Forbidden Love
by Saffire55
Summary: What would happen if 2 Titans are dating secretly? What would happen if Robin banned dating between Titans? Read how 2 Titans that are secretly dating have to hide their dating from Robin even more. Ok, I don't think that last sentence made sense but ok.
1. Worry and Tears

New Story! YEA! Ok, no more sugar for me. Wait, I didn't say that. Pretend I didn't so I can have sugar! Ok anyway, here is another story and it is dedicated to one of my friends, Aquaven11! *claps and cheers* Cool! I didn't know I had an audience! That is soooo cool! Anyway, here is the chapter!

* * *

"I would like to say something to the Titan East and Titan West." Robin was saying towards the TV were the Titans East were.

Robin's team was sitting on the couch confused also about what their leader had to say. Bumblebee asked, "Ok Robin, we're listening, what do you have to say?"

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he said seriously, "I just wanted everyone to know that Titans having a relationship together is now banned."

All the Titan's mouths fell open. Robin never had done anything like that before. But just before anyone could protest Robin went out of the room towards his room. Bumblebee just cut off the connection and sat down on the couch while her other team members either sat down beside her or fainted. Back at the main Titan tower, Robin's team were all shocked and didn't move or even breathe for about a minute. Then finally they all got up, one by one and went to their own rooms. There were only 2 people that were really scared. Those 2 people have been dating secretly because they knew the other Titans wouldn't understand what it felt like to love someone. But now they were scared the Robin would find out and they would either be forced to be separated or worse, one of them killed or kicked off the team. Well if one of them were kicked off of the team that would be great because Robin didn't say that you couldn't date someone that wasn't a Titan. But it was most likely that Robin would have one of them killed or locked somewhere. Aqualad sighed and got up off the couch after thinking about it. He knew it would be too risky to call his secret girlfriend and just laid on his bed look at his small aquarium. He sighed again and then looked at the door in his floor. He opened it and then jumped in the water hoping that it would help soothe his nerves. He closed his eyes and just drifted in the ocean.

Just as Aqualad opened his eyes he realized that he had floated to the main Titan tower. He decided that since he was there, might as well visit his girlfriend. He didn't break the surface, instead he went into the tunnel that his girlfriend made for him when he needed someone to talk to or if he just wanted to see her.

When he made it to her room, he walked over to her and sat down to her on her bed where she was face down. He started rubbing her back and then he heard the sobs. He lifted her from the bed without a problem and pulled her into his chest while she curled into a ball. She started sobbing into his chest and Aqualad was grateful for having a waterproof suit. He tried soothing her by rubbing her back gently and finally said, "Shhhh…Shhhh. It's going to be ok. We'll find a way, don't worry. Please don't cry Raven."

* * *

Ok, Raven is a little OOC for crying. But how would you like to be banned from your boyfriend/girlfriend? Think about it! You would cry too if you thought about it, unless you are one of those guys that don't show emotion cause they think it is soo tough to not cry. Well I got news for you, it takes a real man to cry in front of a woman. So there! Ok, back to the story up there -^. Ok, it is a cliffhanger but don't worry, I'll get a second chapter up soon! That is it! Please Review!

**_SUGAR!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_SUGAR!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_SUGAR!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

~Phoenix~


	2. The Talk

Ok, here is another chappy! YEA! So are you happy Aquaven11? Anyway, this chappy is short too but here is another one. And for you peeps that are waiting for some more chapters on my other work, don't worry, I am getting there! So anyway, here is the chappy! I don't own any of it except the plot.

* * *

Aqualad stayed with Raven the remainder of that day. But he had to leave at night before any of his team mates realized that he was gone. Raven had fallen asleep in his chest and he laid her down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. He moved a long strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Raven had grown out her hair because she got tired of it being short and Aqualad said that she looked better with long hair so now her hair met her waist. When Aqualad made it back to his room he felt exhausted. He fell on his bed and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Raven woke up with a headache and felt depressed. She yawned and stretched and then remembered what happened yesterday. She decided to ask Robin what the big deal was. Raven got up and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a black raven on it. Raven opened her door and went to the main room to get some tea before facing Robin. But in the main room was Robin drinking coffee. None of the other Titans were up yet so it would be ok to talk to Robin right there. While Raven's tea was boiling Raven asked Robin, "Robin, why did you ban dating between Titans yesterday?"

Robin was so shocked by the question that he started choking on his coffee. When his throat was cleared he asked her, "Raven, why are you asking? I thought you would be happy."

Raven struggled with her words because he was right. All the Titans except Aqualad thought that she didn't want anybody. She then said slowly, calculating her words, "I just was wondering why you did it anyway? And why not ban dating citizens?"

Robin thought for a second and answered, "I did it because if a Titan dated a Titan, if one of the Titans got killed or hurt severely, then the other Titan would go after the villain and want revenge. That wouldn't be good for anyone. And, if I did ban citizens then we wouldn't be human, just lonely people with no love in the world. But I was thinking about either banning dating a citizen or a Titan. I banned dating a Titan because there would be more danger. But dating a human then that person would be an easy target."

Raven let his words sink in but then asked, "You could just make sure that the other Titan that is dating another Titan that was injured could be made sure not to get revenge. You could just put them under watch. Citizens, you really can't do that, and they could still go for revenge and get themselves killed. Why don't you just get rid ban any kind of dating?"

Robin thought for a moment and then answered, "I get what you're saying but do you want me to ban all kind of dating to make us not human?"

Raven gave him a look saying, 'I'm not human.' She then spoke, "No, I just want you to unban the no Titan dating a Titan. I mean seriously, you love Starfire. If you do this then it will never happen."

Robin had a faint blush cross his checks and then he said, "I'm sorry Raven, but I am not taking away that ban. There is nothing you can do to change my mind either."

Raven glared at him and said, "You're going to regret this Robin."

Robin was stunned and didn't say anything as she swept out of the room. Raven sighed as she entered her bedroom and went to her bed and went face down into it. She just laid there and thought over what she was going to do. She thought and thought and came up with nothing. She realized that there was no way out of this.

* * *

Aqualad was woken up by the alarm. He groaned and got up quickly and ran to the common room where Bumblebee was typing on the computer trying to find the problem. Finally they found the problem; it was just Control Freak again. They all sighed and headed towards the trouble. They easily took down Control Freak; all they did was send Mas Y Menos to grab the controller, Aqualad made water surround him and Speedy just shot a freeze arrow. Aqualad told his leader, "Hey, Bee, I'm going to go for a swim for a while. I am going to be in the water for some hours so don't wait."

Bumblebee nodded that she got it and Aqualad ran to the ocean and jumped in. He pulled out his waterproof communicator and called Raven.

* * *

Raven groaned as she was woken from her nap by her communicator. She got up and opened her communicator and asked in her monotone with her eyes still closed, "Hello?"

A voice that she recognized answered, "Hey Rachel, did I wake you up from a nap?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked down at the screen to see Aqualad's smiling face. Aqualad was the only one who knew her real name, not even her team or even Robin knew that. She smiled back, not a smirk a real smile, and said, "Oh, Garth. I didn't know it was you, sorry. No you didn't wake me; I was just about to get up. Are you in the ocean again?"

Raven had looked at his surroundings and saw water and fish. Raven was the only one who knew Aqualad's real name. Aqualad said, "Yes I am in the ocean and I was wondering if you would like to join me. What do you say Rachel?"

Raven thought for a moment and said, "Ok, I'll meet you on the south side of the island."

Aqualad smiled and closed his communicator and Raven closed her communicator.

* * *

So how did you like it? And, who said I was going to make Robin kill one of them? I never did. So hah, and there!

_**SUGAR**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

~Phoenix~


	3. In The Water

Ok this is short but I have many more but I deleted it until here but don't worry, I saved the other stuff. I jsut wanted to make a cliffhanger and see you people's reactions! OK anyway, I have a much longer chapter that I am getting ready! So don't worry!

* * *

Raven went to her closet and chose a swimsuit that Aqualad had given her when he visited Atlantis. It was kind of like Aqualad's suit, it was black and blue. But it was 2 pieces. The top part went a little past Raven's elbows. The suit showed Raven's stomach also, and the bottom part was like Capri's and went a little past her knees. It had the same design as Aqualad's suit and it was waterproof so if she wore it anywhere she wouldn't get wet where it covered. Raven called to the other Titans when she went out the door, "I'll be gone for a while guys!"

She went to the south coast where Aqualad was waiting on a rock. Raven went behind him and covered his eyes and asked, "Guess who?"

Aqualad looked like he was thinking then all of a sudden Raven was in his lap with him hugging her and he answered, "The love of my life Rachel?"

Raven smiled and turned around so that she wrapped her legs around his waist to stay balanced and kissed him. That little stunt ended up as a big makeup session. Then after a while Aqualad broke them apart and said, "You know, we should do this in the ocean, not here because one of your team mates will see."

Raven nodded and untangled herself from Aqualad and they both jumped in the ocean. Now you're probably wondering how Raven was able to breathe underwater. Well the thing is that a long time ago, when Raven lost her virginity to Aqualad, which is what enabled her to breathe underwater. Raven looked around for Aqualad but couldn't find him and she started getting a little worried until someone yanked her downward and kissed her. She kissed back and it went back to a make out session. Finally they both stopped and put their foreheads together.

After hours of just looking at the different animals in the ocean and messing around and more kissing (and other stuff I'm not going to mention because it isn't rated that high) Raven had to get out of the ocean and back to her room. Before she went inside both Raven and Aqualad shared a farewell kiss and Aqualad jumped back in the ocean. Raven rang out her hair before she went inside. Inside she went to her room and got dressed in black shorts and a blue tank top that said, 'Love The Ocean' in black gems. Aqualad had given her the shirt and she had worn it every night to sleep. Raven went out of the room with her hair in a braid and went to the common room. In the common room everyone was on the couch watching a movie. Raven sat down next to her big brother, Cyborg and watched the movie also. They were watching 'A Little Princess' **(A/N This is my absolute favorite movie, and is the only movie that I always cry when I see it. And I don't cry very often.)**. Raven actually shed a couple of tears but nobody saw. The guys even shed some tears, even the fearless leader Robin, while Starfire just kind of cried the whole movie. At the end of the movie Starfire had fallen asleep and Robin had to carry her to her room. When Raven entered her room Aqualad was there lying on the bed looking at the ceiling thoughtfully. Raven snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and she asked him in a whisper, "What are you thinking Garth?"

Aqualad was thinking if he should lie or not and he decided not to. He answered, "I was just thinking of what would happen if someone found out about us. If they would tell Robin or not, is all I'm thinking."

Raven thought too and said, "Well, after all these years no one found out about us then so I doubt someone would find out now."

Aqualad decided that was reasonable and turned to face his girlfriend and said, "I guess you're right. Now you should get some sleep."

Raven rolled her eyes but closed them and instantly fell asleep. Just before Aqualad went to sleep he thought he heard 2 voices coming from the room but ignored them.

The next morning Raven had the strangest feeling in her stomach. She ignored it until after 5 minutes of waking up she had to run to the restroom and throw up. Aqualad woke up and rubbed her back as she stayed where she was. Raven asked as she rinsed out her mouth, "Is it just me or do you hear 2 more heartbeats in here?"

Aqualad listened and counted his heartbeat, Raven's heartbeat, and realized that there were 2 more heartbeats. They both froze and Raven used her powers to find the 2 heartbeats and Aqualad hid somewhere. Raven was surprised when they located to her stomach. She tried 4 more times and it always ended up at her stomach. Raven whispered, "Garth, you can come out."

Aqualad came out of his hiding place to see Raven lift up her stomach to look at her bare stomach. He was confused until he said slowly, "Rachel, are you telling me that those 2 heartbeats came from your stomach?"

Raven nodded and that was when both of them looked at each other and they both realized that Raven was pregnant with twins because there were 2 heart beats.

* * *

Nice surprise ain't it? Anyway, I hope you liked it.

_**SUGAR**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**


	4. Babies

This is a gift for Aquaven11. She promised she wouldn't bug me. So I made this for her. I hope you like it Aquaven11. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Raven backed up into a wall and slide down to the bottom shocked. Aqualad was still where he stood before and hadn't moved an inch at all. Raven crossed her arms over her knees and put her head on her arms. Silent sobs started coming from her. Finally Aqualad snapped out of his trance and went over to Raven and sat next to her. He picked her up and set her in his lap and tried soothing her. He told her soothing, "Shhhh…don't cry Rachel."

Raven lifter her head slightly to say, "I just made this way hard! I made your life more miserable! Now Robin is bound to find out! I'm a terrible person….."

Aqualad looked at Raven and told her, "Rachel, you can never in a million years make my life miserable. We will find a way like always to hide this. And you are not a terrible person; you will be and was never a terrible person."

Raven stopped sobbing but didn't lift her head. Aqualad finally lifted her chin up and made her look at him. Aqualad told him, "Rachel, you just possibly made my life better. We will find a way."

Raven nodded and looked at a clock that was on her counter and told him while getting out of his lap, "Garth, you better get back to your tower. They are bound to see you gone."

Aqualad nodded and kissed her on her forehead and was out of the room towards his tower. When he was gone Raven looked down at her stomach and muttered, "With Beast Boy's hearing he's bound to hear the hearts. There is one spell that I have been itching to try out. Hopefully it will work."

Raven headed to one of her books, opened it, and started speaking Latin. Then after she was done she listened and didn't hear any other heartbeat besides her but she knew the hearts were still beating. She then looked at her stomach and didn't notice any difference. Raven smiled knowing that she could do this.

_**6 months later**_

Raven stretched and yawned. Aqualad was already up and he smiled to see Raven up and he whispered to her from behind her, "Morning sunshine."

Raven silently laughed because everyone else would call her anything but sunshine because she wasn't really bright in her attitude. Raven smiled and answered back, "Morning water boy."

Aqualad smiled at his nickname that she had given him. He helped her up a little. Raven was showing that she was pregnant but because of the spell that she found it covered it up so none of the Titans besides Aqualad knew. Aqualad asked Raven, "Rachel, why don't you ask bossy if you go out today. I mean all day, and if you can I'll meet you at the café."

Raven nodded and she kissed him goodbye and he headed back to his tower. Just as she was about to do the spell one of the babies kicked and she told it, "I know you hate the spell but it is the only way. Now don't kick until I got out as a citizen."

Raven said the spell and looked at her flat stomach and sighed because it felt weird and looked weird. Raven sighed again and headed to the common room. She was the first to the common room like usual. While the Titans were asleep she grabbed breakfast and ate. After Raven had eaten she started her tea just as Robin walked in the room in basketball shorts and a red t-shirt with his mask in place. He mumbled to Raven, "Morning Raven."

Raven almost laughed at him as he started falling asleep at the table. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the mug of hot coffee that she made for Robin like ever morning and gave it to him. Robin usually didn't fully wake up until he had his coffee. Robin nodded his thanks and took a huge swig. He then sighed and looked fully awake now. Raven said, "Robin, I was wondering if I could go out as a citizen today?"

Robin thought for a moment and answered, "Sure Raven, go ahead."

Raven smiled her thanks and went to her room and got dressed in loose jeans that she had to hold up with a belt and a loose black t-shirt saying, 'Linkin Park' on it in bold white letters. She grabbed her hologram ring and put it on. It made her eyes blue and her hair black with a tint of purple here and there. Raven then walked out of the main door with Airwalks on, they were blue with black sharpie patterns all over them from when she was bored. She then transported to the city and took off the spell. Her stomach went to what it was supposed to look like. She loosened her belt and then started to walk to a café that was nearby. Just as she entered she saw Aqualad. He had his hair in a pony tail and his eyes were now ocean blue. He had a plain blue shirt on and shorts. He smiled at Raven and waved her over. Just as Raven sat down a girl with pink hair and contacts in that made her eyes look brown came to the. Raven said to the girl, "Hey Jem, how's it going? How are you and Wally?"

The girl called Jem smiled and said, "It's been going fine Rachel. Wally has been great and we're still going strong."

Jem was actually Jinx in disguise and she was the only one besides Wally, Kid Flash, to know about the 2. Jinx then left and got the usual for them since they both came there a lot to get away from Robin and Bumblebee and such. Jinx then sat down with them and they chatted. Jinx then asked, "So do you know if they are boys or girls? Have you thought of names?"

Aqualad answered, "Because of Rachel we know that they are both girls. One is going to be named Allison and the other is going to be named Eleni." **(Pronounced: ****E-lay-knee)**

Jinx nodded and they just kept chatting. Then Aqualad and Raven said goodbye to Jinx and left for the beach where they were going to just sit and watch the water.

At the beach they both sat down on the sand and just watched to waves. Raven then got up with a worried expression on her face. Aqualad got up too and asked her, "Rachel, what's the matter?"

All of a sudden something hit Aqualad in his back and he turned to see millions of Slade bots. Aqualad gathered water and Raven's hands started glowing black with power and they started fighting the Slade bots. But whenever they hit one, three more would take its place. Then Aqualad was shot in the back and everything went black as Raven screamed, "Garth!"

* * *

Aqualad woke up in a dimly lit room. He heard beeping. He sat up to see Cyborg there. Aqualad asked Cyborg in a raspy voice that didn't even sound like his voice, "Cyborg, what happened?"

Cyborg turned and looked just a little relived but not much. He answered, "Well, long story short, Slade kidnapped Raven and now she is married him by force because he threatened her about somebody, I don't know who. So Slade really took over the world and now it looks like the Romans came back from history. Slade is now the emperor and ever Titan is captured to be a gladiator. You are lucky enough that Slade spared your life until you woke up from your coma, you were out for 4 years."

Aqualad was silent taking it all in. Then he got up and told Cyborg, "Ok, I think I got it all. Now help me get to where the other Titans are."

Cyborg nodded and led him away to the other Titans who were in gladiator outfits. Then Slade came on a big screen and he said, "Hello gladiators. Today since Aqualad is awake he is going to be up. No one may help him at all."

Everyone turned to Aqualad and the screen turned black.

* * *

Whatcha think? I'm evil, I made Slade rule the world! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you liked it!

_**REVIEW**_

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**


	5. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
